Masquerade
Masquerade is an original character that inhabits the same world as Shalein. A wayward agent of chaos, he does just as much good as he does harm...more or less. Physical Appearance Masquerade is cloaked in a bright purple coat of a fine make, and black-laced boots and gloves of a similar color. Though there are many reports of Masquerade being attacked directly, his cloak shows no sign of having ever being touched by hand or blade. His black hair is cut short to the point of being barely visible, above the mask he wears that covers his entire face—either a black one frozen in misery, or a white one locked in joy. At his side is a black satchel, presumably where the mask he is not presently wearing is kept. Weapons/Abilities Masquerade wears two masks, based upon the masks of theatre: The White Mask of Comedy and the Black Mask of Tragedy. The mask he wears betrays his intentions—Comedy denotes he is here to offer his assistance; Tragedy, to make his target miserable. Though he appears unarmed, never doubt Masquerade is a dangerous character. He can dash through the air with speeds unseen, and is incredibly skilled at hand-to-hand combat, though it is theorized that he is bending reality slightly using Chaotic powers to accomplish these. Masquerade is also exceptionally perceptive and has an eidetic memory—he can recall several small details about a person years after meeting them, right down to the exact dialogue he exchanged with them. He often uses this as a scare tactic against people he meets twice. Personality Due to lack of knowledge of his true intentions, Masquerade remains an enigma, and it is often believed that he is intentionally avoiding dispersing information about himself. When approached, he whimsically changes the topic or fails to answer outright. Though some theorists simply believe Masquerade is insane like all Chaotic forces, others argue that there is some solid intent behind his actions, and he does not behave erratically enough for him to be a true Chaotic force. Backstory None know from where Masquerade came, nor what his objective is. The common theory is that he was an infamous actor at one point, struck a deal with Chaotic forces, and lost all sight of his objectives soon afterward. Nonetheless he remains a force in the world, appearing on occasion to do whatever suits his fancy. By appearing to lonely individuals and rarely leaving a trace, he evades capture, and none can be bothered to chase him, as of all the forces of Chaos, he poses little threat. Some people have enough curiosity to wonder, however: who is the man underneath Masquerade's mask? Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin After a brief research of the themes of theatre in English class one day, I pondered why there were no direct personifications of the theatre. I imagined a person who wore the masks of theatre, and he quickly became linked with Chaos as a way to explain his erratic nature. Masquerade became the result. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army